1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive subject matter relates to a modular weighted base bicycle stand, particularly having removably attachable base and removably attachable extendable arms and being universally adaptable for any variety of bicycle types over any variety of environmental conditions.
2. Background
Modern day bicycle stands, particularly those with practical applications for mechanical maintenance, comprise a variety of embodiments that as a whole, lack universal capabilities and accommodations. Bicycle stands are traditionally designed with an intended type of bicycle or a manner of suspension (not excluding manufacturing and cost considerations) in mind. Given the wide variety of bicycle design and material composition, there are few cross-over bicycle stands in the market that address the specific needs of cyclists within their niche culture of use. Further, all stands available in the market are manufactured in their entirety to predetermined specifications and from new raw material.
Each type of bicycle stand provided in the prior art can be distinguished from each other by several features, not limited to the following: 1) the manner of adjusting the stand, 2) the means for suspending a bike, 3) the types of bicycles that are accommodated, 4) the location of contact on a given bicycle, 5) the types of environment warranted for use and 6) the scale of portability. The claimed benefit of one design may be detrimental in alternative application because the intended effect was not with cross over application in mind. For example, a modern popular design in the market for portable bicycle stands provide a tripod style stand with single arm extension having clamping means for suspending said bicycle central to its frame. This is a very unstable design with heavy gravitational force against a single leverage point on the metal frame. With larger performance bicycles that comprise softer frame material, warping or bending often occurs. Modern manufacture of high performance bicycles have dictated lighter weight alloy metal composites such as aluminum alloys, titanium, carbon fiber, and even bamboo or cardboard. The popular clamping means in the market are designed with heavier steel frames in mind.
Consider, for example, a cyclist during long distance race requiring timely adjustment of frame components several times throughout a trek. The terrain will vary and so will the tuning needs of the bicycle. Portability in size and weight, quick set up and break down, adaptability to changing environment and ease in fine tune adjustment are valuable concerns. Alternatively, a BMX cyclist or a mountain cyclist traversing uneven terrain will face unpredictable adjustment needs due to the high impact nature of the sport. In this case, adaptability to all weather and soiling conditions, the ability to manage both fine tuning and larger repair, and maintain stability over rough terrain are focuses of consideration. Even further, a city cyclist traversing high traffic city environment will require a stand that is convenient in portability, can be set up and broken down with minimum effort for agility, and has built in stability to manage the high risk scenario.
Performance cycling has developed popularity in the present time. Particularly in western culture, the purpose having switched from a utilitarian need to recreational, health and competitive interests. Performance bicycles include among its variety mountain bikes, dirt bikes, road bikes, tour bikes, cross bikes, stunt bikes, cyclo-cross bikes, etc. The frame structure among these is not the same between the varieties of niche bicycles in the market. There are more than 11 types of known popular bicycle frames in the market, each with unique geometric design. It is possible that new designs will arise in the market as performance requirements evolve, especially in the culture of competitive cycling. Accessories currently in the market and in the prior art do not adequately address or support the needs of the new cycling environment, particularly in a cross over manner.
EU Patent Application No. 94200538.0 pertains to a bicycle stand having a single front and single rear arm. The front arm is intended to be seated under the front fork of a bicycle without its front wheels attached. The rear arm is intended to be seated under the bottom bracket shell of the frame between the peddle. The stand is elevated above ground, propped by two thin lengths of solid material that seated on the ground. The base of the frame comprising interconnected tubing framework, which relegates positioning of the front and rear arm to the furthest edge of the stand where the tubing frame provides a seat for the base of said arms. This design is unstable because the lightweight base and height by which a bicycle would be positioned above would likely result in tipping, particularly in windy conditions and over uneven ground surfaces. Further, the design requires removal of the front wheels in order to be applicable. This is an impractical requirement, particularly in time sensitive scenarios such as with marathon races where removal of a wheel would cause substantial delay. In addition, the front arm interferes with the user's range of motion by the front portion of the bicycle where adjustment may be required.
U.S. Pat. No. 564,787 provides a bicycle stand having a pair of front and rear vertical arms. Both sets of arms are attached to a lower set of lateral support tubes. The length of the arms and support tubes are nonadjustable in length, therefore limiting its application to a predetermined type and size of bicycle. The front arm is intended to be seated beneath the head tube of the bike frame and the rear arm is intended to be seated beneath the nuts and bolts attached to the rear wheel that protrude from rear derailleur hanger. This design becomes problematic if the rear wheel is removed from the bicycle and nothing is present to leverage the bicycle against the rear arm of the stand. As with the above cited art, the base comprises lightweight tube frame structure with little counter support at a lower center of gravity to avoid tipping. This design can be impractical as it relates to work occurring in near the rear portion of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 506,495 provides a bicycle stand similar to the above described patent No. '495. However, patent No. '495 comprise a single longer front arm with two shorter rear arms. The front arm similarly rests against the handle bar stem while the two rear tubes rests against the bicycle's rear hub. The problem here is similar to that found in U.S. patent No. '787 in that the support is removed if the rear tire is removed and a lightweight tube frame forms the base of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 663,226 provides a single fore arm and two rear arms interconnected by a common lateral joint. This fore arm is positioned under the handle bar stem of a bicycle. The rear arms are positioned at a lower height beneath the rear hub of the bicycle wheels. This device is not designed to accommodate fluctuating, unpredictable and extreme uneven terrain.
The demand for a more agile and portable bicycle stand has arisen in the area of competitive cycling, a fast evolving culture and sport. The challenge within this industry continues to increase by adding more environmental variables, greater distances, faster speed, and tougher terrain. The variety of bicycle designs and the relevant needs not quite matching between the niche sports nor is their evolution as predictable. There remains a need for a bicycle stand that can evolve with the dynamic cycling culture.